Aguas Turbias ONE-SHOT
by Silvercutetamer
Summary: La historia ocurre después de The Last. Naruto y Hinata son enviados a una misión tranquila de guardia, sin embargo dentro de esta tranquilidad hay una gran tensión entre la pareja shinobi. ¿Será este viaje una oportunidad para Naruto de aliviar esa tensión? [ONE-SHOT] [LEMON: en otras palabras, escenas para adultos 7u7]


-"Su misión será llevar a este pequeño con su padre que ahora se localiza en la Villa Cerezo a las afueras del País del Fuego"-había declarado el sexto Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, a los dos jóvenes frente a él: Naruto y Hinata.

-"Entendido, Hokage-sama"-contestó la chica Hyuuga en esa ocasión, muy seria

-"Oye, un momento… ¿Por qué debemos ir nosotros?"-preguntó Naruto, el albino suspiró a su pregunta

-"Ese chico conocido como Yato, pagó la misión como clase B, solo para que lo escoltaran los dos que salvaron al mundo de su destrucción inminente"

-"En otras palabras, Hinata y yo"-dijo Naruto comprendiendo todo.

Esto fue lo que recordó Naruto mientras caminaba junto a Hinata y Yato, un niño de al menos 10 años, de cabello rosa pálido y ojos ámbar, se vestía como un aldeano común y corriente y siempre llevaba a su lado una pequeña bolsa con millones de Ryos (unidad monetaria del mundo shinobi).

El rubio estaba algo molesto, no era por lo aburrida de la misión, era obvio que con tanto dinero, los ladrones no dudaran en salir; tampoco era el cliente, Yato era un niño agradable y siempre lo miraba con ojos brillantes, el problema aquí era la extraña actitud seria de Hinata, la tenía desde hace una semana y él no sabía por que ni tampoco tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle antes, esta misión los dos solos era una mera chance para esto:

-"¡Naruto-niisama!"-lo llamó el pequeño Yato quien venía agarrado de la mano de Hinata

-"¿Qué pasa?"-le preguntó el héroe desde adelante

-"¿Es verdad que acabaste con un shinobi de la Luna para salvar a Hinata-neesama y a la Tierra?"

-"¡Claro que es verdad!"-le contestó el rubio señalándose con el pulgar en el pecho-"Aquel tipo intentó quitarme el amor de Hinata ¡Un verdadero hombre enamorado jamás dejaría ir algo así'ttebayo!"

-"Waahhh… ¡Naruto-niisama es increíble!"-dijo Yato con una gran sonrisa, Naruto se alegró pero le preocupó que Hinata no dijese nada, ni siquiera que se sonrojara

-"¿Y desde cuándo son novios?"-volvió a preguntar el pequeño

-"Uhmm…desde esa misión'ttebayo"-dijo Naruto-"¿verdad que sí, Hinata?"

-"Naruto-kun…"-al fin dijo algo, mirándolo, eso le daba una esperanza de que no estaba enojada con él

-"¡¿Si?!"-él se volteó inmediatamente, Hinata soltó a Yato y pudo ver con confusión que traía el byakugan activado

-"¡Abajo!"-exclamó mientras lanzaba su ataque a él-"¡Ocho trigramas, palma de vacío!"-Naruto se agachó al tiempo que pudo esquivándolo, la técnica chocó contra las ramas de un árbol, rompiéndolas y alguien cayó de él

-"¡Oye! ¡Podrías haberme lastimado!"-exclamó molesto el rubio levantándose del suelo

-"Lo siento mucho, pero, mira allí"-Hinata se disculpó apenada y luego señaló al hombre que había caído del árbol. Se dirigieron a él y Hinata habló:

-"Sentí que alguien nos vigilaba desde hace un rato, pero no se dignó a atacarnos hasta ahora"

-"Si era así me hubieses avisado…"-luego chocó su puño-"¡Yo le hubiese dado su merecido!"

-"Naruto-niisama es un tarado ¿cierto Hinata-neesama?"-dijo Yato molestándolo

-"¡Hey!"-luego ambos shinobi acorralaron al hombre-"¿Quién eres y que quieres de nosotros?"

-"Yo…yo…"-el hombre se sentía nervioso, el Byakugan de Hinata le era aterrador

-"¿Querías robarle a Yato-kun no es así?"-dijo ella, Yato se puso detrás del Uzumaki

-"¡N-No…yo…!"-antes de contestar algo, su estómago gruño del hambre.

Naruto sugirió que le dieran al hombre, de nombre, Masaki, algo de comer y luego cuestionarlo, ya que parecía intimidado por la Hyuuga, bastante raro. Ella acordó, pero encontró más seguro que Yato permaneciera a su lado:

-"Bien, viejo ¿Ahora dinos porque nos estabas siguiendo?"-le preguntó Naruto cuando él terminaba de comer el ramen instantáneo que le había dado

-"Soy…el hijo de la dueña del hostal Hanasaki que queda en la Villa Cerezo"-explicó-"Un día estaba haciendo mis deberes de mantener limpios los cuartos cuando…"-luego miró a Hinata

-"Un shinobi de la hoja que se residía en nuestro hotel mató a otro de un solo golpe con una técnica extraña, yo presencié esa horrible escena y antes de que pudiera escapar, me tomó como rehén, al llegar a la frontera del país del fuego, ese shinobi fue asesinado por hombres con máscaras y temía que hicieran lo mismo conmigo, desde entonces ando perdido y hambriento"

-"Tal vez fue un asesino buscado y asesinado por los anbu"-dijo Hinata

-"Si"-asintió el rubio-"Entonces, si necesitas ir a la Villa Cerezo puedes venir con nosotros"

-"¿Van hacia allá? ¿Los tres?"-sonaba algo nervioso

-"Si, si podemos irnos ahora llegaremos en 3 días"-contestó Yato, Masaki volvió a mirar a Hinata, ella le devolvió una mirada dulce pero él volteó aterrado

-"Tal vez, deban seguir solos, yo estaré bien"

-"¿Seguro?"-le preguntó Naruto, él se le acercó y le susurró:

-"Es que…tú novia realmente me asusta"

-"¿Qué?¿Hinata? ¡Tranquilo, ella no lastimaría a nadie innecesariamente'ttebayo!"-decía confiado, encima de que la reconocieran como su novia le subía el ego, a más de 8 mil

-"E-Esta bien, supongo".

Durante el resto del día, los cuatro viajeros estuvieron caminando hasta llegar a un claro para acampar, Hinata acordó dormir con Yato y Naruto con Masaki, que aún era algo sospechoso. Esa noche la última en hacer guardia fue Hinata, quien al revisar que todos estaban dormidos se alejó un poco del campamento a entrenar:

-"¡Aquí voy!"-exclamó mientras usaba su puño suave para golpearlo, cada vez más, más y más fuerte pero no llegaba ni a la mitad y se cansó-"A este paso… no podré alcanzar el nivel de Neji-niisan…".

Al día siguiente mientras caminaban, Naruto notó que ella ocultaba algo, mantenía las manos en la espalda y siempre iba atrás de él:

-"Hinata ¿Te pasa algo?"-preguntó

-"Nada ¿Por qué Naruto-kun?"-contestó ella con usual amabilidad

-"Uhmm, no es nada'ttebayo"-dijo volteando, Hinata se relajó pero atrás de ella-"¡Waah! ¿P-Pero que te ha pasado?"-cuando volteó a ver, era un clon de su rubio impactado, él si había visto sus vendadas muñecas

-"Se ve horrible ¿Qué le ocurrió Hinata-neesama?"-dijo Yato asustado

-"No es nada, solo estuve entrenando un poco"-intentó calmarlos

-"¿No necesitas un doctor? ¿Algo?"-Naruto aún seguía preocupado

-"Estoy bien, en serio".

Durante los otros tres días de viaje, fue lo mismo, Hinata se quedaba entrenando en la noche y despertaba con los brazos malheridos. Naruto se estaba cansando de esa situación, pero no podían dejar la misión tirada, tendría que discutir eso con ella cuando estuviesen los dos solos.

Al fin, llegaron a Villa Cerezo, donde el padre de Yato estaba a la espera de este. Naruto y Hinata cansados del viaje, decidieron quedarse una noche en el pueblo, Masaki les ofreció ir al hostal de su madre gratis en agradecimiento por llevarlo hasta allá. Allí, mencionó que el shinobi que lo había secuestrado tenía los mismos ojos de Hinata y eso lo asustó, ella lo tranquilizó diciéndole que nunca le haría daño ni a él ni a su familia porque no tenía conexiones con ese hombre, pero cuando llegaron a su habitación de hotel:

-"Y pensar que un Hyuuga le hizo daño a esta familia, debió ser difícil vivir con algo así para mi padre…"

-"Si…"-contestó Naruto, y luego se dio cuenta de la oportunidad que tenia-"Oye, Hinata…"

-"¿Huh?"

-"Tenemos que hablar"-se mostró serio, hubo una tensión en el aire que fue rota por el sonido del estómago del rubio

-"Parece que tienes hambre"-dijo ella amablemente-"Primero comamos y luego puedes decirme lo que tengamos que hablar ¿ok?"

-"Bueno, está bien"-abrió la puerta deslizante-"Iré a preguntarles si la comida es gratis también y ordenare algo ¿también quieres comer?"

-"Si, lo que sea está bien"-Naruto salió de la habitación y Hinata suspiró aliviada, después del largo viaje, estaba agotada así que fue a preparar la bañera para darse un baño.

5 minutos después…

Naruto regresó a la habitación, la cena que ordenó estaría lista en casi una hora:

-"¿A dónde se habrá ido Hinata?"-preguntó mirando a todos lados

En el baño, la chica Hyuuga se había despojado de su ropa y puesto una toalla, también amarró otra en su cabello, la bañera estaba llenándose, pero sonó el crujir de la puerta y al voltear, pudo ver a Naruto semidesnudo con solo una toalla cubriendo su cintura:

-"H-Hinata…"-el chico estaba mudo viendo a su novia frente a él, sin ropa, solo una toalla cubriéndola…como en los libros del Sabio Pervertido

-"¿N-N-Naruto-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? No estabas…"-y la timidez había vuelto en un instante

-"Pues, y-ya ordené la comida y solo quería tomar un baño ¡Lo juro'ttebayo!"-él también estaba nervioso, no quería que Hinata pensara de él como un pervertido

-"¡Ya veo, entonces, adelante! Yo esperare…"-Hinata intentó irse, pero cuando iba a abrir

-"¡Naruto-san!"-llamó Masaki a la puerta de la habitación

-"Ahh...M-Masaki ¿Qué pasa viejo?"-habló el rubio sosteniéndola firmemente para que no saliera en ese momento

-"La cena que ordenaste estará lista antes de lo esperado, dentro de 45 minutos"

-"Ok, gracias, mientras me daré un baño"

-"Entonces, no te molestare"-el hombre se fue, la pareja suspiró aliviada.

En ese momento, Naruto pudo notar las bonitas y grandes curvas de su novia, sacudió su cabeza ¡No, no era momento de pensar en esas cosas! ¡Tenían algo pendiente de que hablar!

-"Naruto-kun…"-ella lo llamó sonrojada-"Masaki-san ya se fue, así que puedes soltarme"

-"No, tu y yo tenemos que hablar'ttebayo"-retaco él

-"Pero… ¿Aquí y ahora?"-estaba realmente nerviosa-"Mejor dejémoslo para ¡Kyah!"-antes de terminar un molesto Naruto la alzó de la cintura y cogió sus piernas para atarlas a su cintura

-"¿Naruto-kun? ¿Qué haces?"-dijo mientras él se sentaba con ella en esa posición en el borde de la tina

-"No te escaparas esta vez, me dirás lo que te ocurre o tendré que sacártelo'ttebayo"-dijo mirándola con unos ojos algo más oscuros de lo normal

-"Ya te dije que…"-antes de decir algo más, Naruto la besó de repente, Hinata intentó seguirle el ritmo hasta que sintió a este meter la lengua en su boca, quiso parar pero el rubio estaba muy exigente y también hizo lo mismo, sentía mucho calor, no sabía si era por el calor de la tina que se llenaba, pero sus cuerpos empezaron a llenarse de un calor intenso, pararon para respirar y en ese momento, Naruto desacomodo un poco la toalla de Hinata, maravillándose con sus enormes atributos:

-"Detente, n-no me mires así"-dijo ella con la cara roja al ver como clavaba la vista en sus pechos

-"Se ven más grandes de lo que había imaginado…"-murmuró él

-"¡Naruto-kun!"

-"Si quieres que me detenga solo debes decirlo y ya"-dijo mientras sostenía sus frágiles manos para que no escapara

-"P-Pero, ya dije que no me pasa na… ¡Ahh, Naruto-kun!"-gimió al sentir como este los masajeaba y chupaba repetidamente-"¡Para! ¡Ah,ah,ahh! ¡Naruto-kun!"

-"Lo haré cuando me digas lo que quiero saber"-dijo él, ahora escabullendo sus dedos hacia la parte más íntima de ella

-"¡Kyaah! ¡N-No metas tus dedos por ahí!"-pedía mientras suspiraba por el placer de ambas caricias-"E-Esta bien, te lo diré, pero… ¡Ahh!"

-"Te escucho…"-dijo aún continuando su trabajo en ambas partes, ella no pudo aguantar más en su posición y se abrazó a él mientras este masajeaba su clítoris

-"H – Hace unos días, escuché a mi padre decir que…¡ahh! Decir que se sentía decepcionado…"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"D-Dijo que…a pesar de que ¡Dios, Naruto-kun, si sigues así me voy a correr!"-exclamó excitada-"A pesar de que Hanabi y yo éramos talentosas, ninguna de nosotras iba a tener el nivel de Neji-niisan…ahhh…¡Naruto-kun!"-exclamó al sentir el clímax del orgasmo y derrochar sus jugos vaginales

-"Lo siento, parece que me excedí un poco"-se disculpó él mientras Hinata descansaba en su hombro

-"No te preocupes…eh…estoy bien…"-dijo ella entre sus respiros

-"Y ¿Qué más pasó'ttebayo?"-recurrió nuevamente al tema, evitando mirar el excitado cuerpo de Hinata o se enloquecería

-"Para mi padre, Neji-niisan era un talento prodigio del clan que parece que nadie va a reemplazar, me sentí mal por eso y quise volverme una guerrera digna del clan Hyuuga…después de todo por mi…"-su rostro se mostró muy triste, se diría que tal vez estaba a punto de llorar, él la abrazó más contra él haciendo que se cayera su toalla

-"¿Naruto-kun?"

-"No te culpes"-le dijo-"Recuerda que Neji no solo se sacrificó por ti, sino también por mí, que el clan Hyuuga perdiera una persona tan importante no es culpa de nadie porque él lo quiso así, pero si te hace sentir mejor, te repetiré lo que dije aquel día de su entierro y es una promesa entera…"

-"Compartiremos esa carga de dolor, los dos juntos'dattebayo"

-"Si…"-Hinata también lo abrazó más fuerte y sintió una protuberancia debajo de ella-"Naruto-kun…estás…"

-"No pude evitarlo, verte así me…bueno…"

-"¿Me dejarías verlo?"-esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, se sonrojó hasta las orejas

-"H-Hinata…de verdad…"-ella vio que la tina ya estaba llena y fue a cerrarla

-"El baño está listo ¿quieres bañarte primero?"

-"¿Qué dices? ¡Obviamente nos bañaremos juntos!"

-"E-Esta bien"-ella se acercó rápidamente a él y se puso de rodillas, así, desnuda

-"¿Ah?"-eso confundió al rubio

-"Naruto-kun, yo, tampoco quiero que lleves esa carga, así que déjame llevarla a mi también"-dijo sonrojada refiriéndose a su excitado órgano reproductor

-"Hinata…"

-"R-Rápido o alguien podría venir"-Naruto se quitó la toalla que cubría su cintura mientras decía:

-"No te preocupes, tenemos tiempo para esto y más"-mostrando su grande y palpitante miembro

-"Es grande…"-Hinata se le quedó mirando un rato, luego tragó saliva y lo tomó con sus delicadas manos, empezó a subirlo y bajarlo lentamente-"¿Se…siente bien?"

-"¡Ah! Un poco más… ¡Si, justo así!"-dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su novia lo empezaba a mover más duro y rápido-"¡Ahh! ¡Hinata! ¡Así, lo estás haciendo…muy…bien!"

-"No digas eso, es…vergonzoso"-dijo muy avergonzada y sonrojada

-"Solo te estoy alabando'ttebayo"-dijo él dirigiéndole una sonrisa, que se borró de su rostro al sentir algo venir dentro de sí-"Tsk… ¡H-Hinata, espera! ¡Me voy a correr dentro de poco si sigies así!"-ella se asustó un poco por su exclamación y lo soltó, viendo que estaba aún más grande

-"¡Kyah!"-Naruto la alzó de la cintura colocándola entre sus piernas, se le quedó mirando algo entusiasmado-"Hinata, estoy en mi límite"

-"¿Eh? ¿Ahora? Pero…"-estaba un poco nerviosa, las cosas habían pasado demasiado rápido

-"¿Dijiste que querías ayudarme con "esa" carga verdad? ¿Confías en mí?"-le dijo serio

-"Si, si confío"-luego le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-"Naruto-kun, hazme el amor".

A su petición, Naruto tomó su miembro con una de sus manos y con la otra abrió los labios vaginales de ella, asintió para que ella empezara a descender lentamente hasta que sintió la punta:

-"¡Kyaahh! Se siente un poco doloroso…"

-"¡Lo siento!"

-"Está bien, continuemos…"

-"Si sientes más dolor solo avísame ¿de acuerdo?"-ella asintió y Naruto la agachó un poco más desde la cintura para que entrara, Hinata aguantaba el dolor que eso le provocaba hasta que empezó a salir un hilo de sangre-"Hinata, tu…"

-"Yo…he reservado este momento solo para ti, Naruto-kun…"-dijo entre gemidos mientras se sostenía de sus hombros

-"Entonces, no voy a decepcionarte"-la bajó hasta el fondo para que entrara hasta adentro

-"¡Ahh!"-y luego empezó a subirla de arriba abajo, algo brusco pero placentero-"¡Ahhhh! ¡Ahh! ¡Naruto-kun!"

-"Uhmmm…¡Hinata!"-gimió él ahora tomando sus piernas y empezando a mover sus caderas para adentrarlo más

-"¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Más…más rápido! ¡Na-Naruto-kun!"-lo abrazó para acercarlos más

-"Hinata… estás muy apretada…"-continuó moviéndose una y otra vez, cada vez más y más rápido

-"¡Hinata me vengo!"

-"¡Yo también, Naruto-kun! ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh!"

-"¡AHHH!"-ambos soltaron un gran gemido al llegar al orgasmo mientras la "leche" de Naruto sobresalía de ella

-"Ahh…ah…ahh…deberíamos de…"-dijo Naruto recuperando su respiración-"…aprovechar el agua antes de que se enfríe'ttebayo"

-"Si…".

Así, Naruto se acomodó dentro de la bañera y Hinata sobre él mientras era penetrada de nuevo:

-"Wuah….ah…ahhh…"-y movía sus caderas-"Narutooo…kun…"

-"No te preocupes, te dejaré bien limpia…"-dijo él mientras usaba una esponja para restregar uno de sus senos y masajeaba el otro con la mano

-"¿Cómo…puedes decir eso…cuando estamos….waahh…haciendo este tipo de cosas?"

-"No es nada malo mientras seamos pareja ¿verdad?"

-"Si, pero… ¡Kyah!"-Naruto la apretó contra el borde de la bañera adoptando una nueva posición-"¡Ahhh! Es…algo vergonzoso… ¡Ahh!"

-"Está bien, estamos solos"-le sonrió-"Además, tu rostro hace lindas expresiones cuando te estoy haciendo el amor'ttebayo"

-"Eres muy….ah…pervertido, Naruto-kun"

-"Entonces solo seré pervertido contigo, ya que veo que lo disfrutas"

-"¿Naruto-kun lo estas disfrutando también? ¡Ahh! ¡Ahhhh!"

-"Por supuesto, porque es con Hinata"-dejó de resistirse y empezó a moverse más brusco-"¡Ahhh! ¡Hinata, eres la mejor! Estoy tan duro…"

-"¡No digas esas cosas pervertidas! ¡Ahhhh, Naruto-kun! ¡Naruto-kun!"

-"¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!"

-"¡Me corro de nuevo! ¡NARUTO-KUN!"

-"¡Yo también! ¡HINATA!".

Unos minutos después…

Ambos amantes estaban sentados a espaldas él uno del otro tomándose de las manos, en la sala, usando kimonos de baño:

-"¡Fuah! ¡Fue increíble!"-soltó el rubio

-"Naruto-kun…"-dijo Hinata avergonzada

-"Sabes Hinata, tal vez hay una forma que el Clan Hyuuga tenga un genio como Neji, o incluso mejor"

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

-"Dame tu mano izquierda"-ella accedió y al momento sintió algo en su dedo, al mirar tenía una sortija en el anular izquierdo

-"Este anillo…podría ser que…"-miró conmovida a Naruto mientras él sonreía más brillante que nunca

-"Yo, nunca he sido bueno para las cosas del amor y eso, pero…"-se rascó la cabeza nervioso-"De lo que si estoy seguro es que quiero estar con Hinata todo el resto de mi vida y que sea la madre que nunca tuve yo, para nuestros hijos"

-"¿Qué piensas?"

-"¡Si! ¡Acepto!"-lo abrazo, Naruto hizo lo mismo y le susurró:

-"Hinata, cuando nos casemos, tengamos muchos Uzumaki – Hyuuga"-ella se sonrojó toda y respondió:

-"Si, Naruto-kun"-alguien tocó la puerta

-"¿Si?"

-"Perdón por molestarlos, la cena que ordenaron está lista"-dijo una mujer anciana al otro lado de la puerta, era la madre de Masaki

-"Adelante"-contestó Hinata y algunas chicas en kimono trajeron varios platos que acomodaron en la mesa

-"Se ve delicioso, gracias abuela"-dijo Naruto

-"Muchas gracias"-agradeció Hinata

-"De nada. Por cierto, no olviden dejar las ventanas un poco abiertas, hace calor y podrán disfrutar del espectáculo"-dicho esto, se fue.

Luego de disfrutar aquella cena juntos y quedar llenos, se acostaron en los futones, serían otros tres agotadores días de viaje mañana, así como dijo la abuela, abrieron un poco las ventanas y se fueron a dormir.

En la media noche, un viento arrullador sopló los árboles de cerezo y algunos pétalos cayeron en la cara de Naruto haciéndolo estornudar para que despertara:

-"Hace frío, esa abuela…"-iba a ir a cerrarla cuando vio algo que lo sorprendió, había alguien caminando, una persona de bata blanca y cabello castaño largo pasaba entre los árboles, restregó sus ojos, quizá veía cosas y ahora esa silueta desapareció y las luciérnagas alumbraban en el pasto

-"Hinata, Hinata…."-la despertó delicadamente

-"¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun?"

-"Mira esto por la ventana"-dijo mientras ambos hacían eso

-"Increíble, es hermoso…."-dijo ella asombrada-"Así que a esto se refería la abuela…"

-"Si…"-Naruto pensó en la persona que había visto y luego le dijo-"Hinata, si tenemos primero un hijo, llamémoslo Boruto, y si es niña, Himawari ¿Qué tal?"

-"Como Neji-niisan y sus flores favoritas…"-Hinata se vio muy sorprendida-"¡Si, me parece bien!"

-"Tal vez deberíamos volver a dormir, nos aguarda un largo viaje"

-"Si, es cierto…"-mientras se acostaban, aquella persona que vio Naruto, Neji Hyuuga, desapareció con una sonrisa

-"Yawn, hasta mañana, Hinata"-Naruto iba a dormirse hasta que sintió algo a su lado-"¿Hinata?"

-"¿Seremos marido y mujer pronto no? Como tendremos que dormir juntos, acostumbrémonos desde ahora…"-dijo sonrojada mientras lo abrazaba

-"Es verdad, entonces Buenas Noches"

-"Buenas noches, Naruto-kun"-y ambos se quedaron completamente dormidos mientras estaban abrazados esa noche, donde estuvieron juntos por primera vez en cuerpo y alma.

FIN


End file.
